


Rin Matsuokas Summer Misery

by MaryDawson



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sibling Situations, Embarrassment, Gen, I have an older brother, No Incest, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, just happy Siblings, more or less happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDawson/pseuds/MaryDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes home for the summer vacation to keep Gou Company while their mother is on a business trip. After all he had to protect his little sisters virtue from many dangerous men!<br/>But living with a sibling is often more embarrassing than living with a roommate at school. </p><p>Watch Rin Matsouka finding himself in more awkward sibling situations than he ever wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Sibling Situation 1

Rin Matsoukas Summer Misery started with a simple sentence: "I have to go on a business trip."  
"I will be gone for 3 weeks, so please come home for the holidays to look after your sister. I don't want her to be alone all the time.", his mother had said to him.  
Rin had originally planned to stay at Samezuka Gakuen for the holidays, to swim every morning, take a part time job to earn some money, to meet with Haru and the others for a little swim off and to gernally have a good time. He had been looking forward to all of these things and not to babysit his Sister, which was old enough to be by herself by now. She had enough friends who could stay over or where she could stay with. But maybe these friends had brothers like the Captain or his little brother Momo. Who wanted to get a hold of his sister panties.  
[Overprotective big brother mood on.]  
That sold the deal. Rin moved back home for the vacation and started living with his sister.  
Who really was a girl.  
with girly things.  
and girly problems.

In the beginning Rin thought everything would be fine. He would leisure at home, work his part time job, come home, spend some time with Gou, sometimes with Haru and the others and protect his cute little sister from mean boys to save her virtue and read a good book or two.  
Instead he stood in the utility room doing the laundry. With consisted mostly of Gous clothes. Gous very girly tops, dresses and skirts and also her undergarments to be precise.

That's how Rin Matsouka found himself on his first day of vaction standing in the utilty room with one of Gous lacy pink bras in hands. "My sister is a girl!!", his mind screamed at him, while he stared flabbergasted at the fabric in his hands. Gou had alway been his cute little sister, she was a child and she would forever stay a child in his mind! basta! But this frilly - he look at the little white clothing thingey with the washing instructions -pink D cup wasn't for children.  
The evidence that Gou had matured and become a young woman was screaming in his face.  
Rin swallowed and closed his eyes.  
He tried to will that outrages childhood destroying thing away, but the bra did not dissappear. As well as the frilly panties, the lacy ones and the other very womanly bras still waiting for him to hang it on the drying rack.

Rin standing with his eyes closed, deeply inhaling and holding her favourite bra in hands was how Gou Matsouka found her older brother.  
"Onii-san! You pervert!"

And the innocent image of Rin in Gous mind died.

 

and this was only the first of many awkward sibling situations.


	2. Awkward Sibling Situation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keys are important.

Living in Dorms with only other boys around him came with a lot of advantages. Not caring about locking the door to the bathroom for once. Showering after training with his team had taken any sense of shame for his nakedness from Rin already at a young age. The other boys didn't care much about seeing someones junk or taking a peek, they just wanted to get clean, go to dining hall and then finish up their homework. No need to be shy, be quick instead.  
But only living in Dorms with other boys for years or living with his Australian foster parents as an only child made him forget to lock the door in his mothers house once in a while.  
So naturally when is Mother was on her business trip - Gou walked into the Bathroom after Rin was finished with is shower. She squeaked in embarrassment and covered her eyes with her hands. "Gou!", he yelled, grabbed the towel and slung it around himself.  
"I'm sorry!" She parted her fingers to check if he was still naked and saw the towel that slung dangerously low on his hips. His very nicely V-shaped hipbones below his flat and ab-defined belly. "Still working on your fine abs, I see.", she gazed him once up, grinned and left the bathroom, leaving a baffled Rin behind.  
What happened, that his beloved little Sister became so obsessed with Muscles?!

Living without a brother most time of the year made Gou forget to lock the bathroom door.  
So naturally when her Mother was on her business trip - Rin walked into the Bathroom when Gou was finished with her shower. Her back was halfway facing him and dumbstruck as he was his eyes wandered over her form once. Before he knew what happened he already got hit square in the face by a bottle of some lotion, accompanied by a ear piercing scream from his Sister. "Stupid Onii-chan!", she yelled, now thankfully wrapped in a big towel. "You pervert!!"  
"I'm Sorry!!", he yelled and dashed out of the bathroom in lightning speed. Once again the evidence that Gou was not longer a little girl had screamed in his face.  
Rin vowed he would always, always, always lock the doors and would knock as loud as he could from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you chuckeld at least a bit. :)  
> more to come. stay tuned!


End file.
